the_xiao_long_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Rosalba Anderson
"If we ever get out of here, I'm gonna rip out Reginald heart while he's still breathing and show him his still beating heart. That's how he makes us feel." ''- Willow expressing her hatred of Reginald. Willow Rosalba Anderson was a secondary antagonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 2, but turned sides and became a deuteragonist of Volume 2 and Volume 4. After being rescued by Ultra Mega, she was forced to do a scientists bidding until Epsilon broke his control, allowing Willow to change her agenda and become an anti-heroine mercenary. Character Data Fie Appearance Willow appears as a young woman, aged 19 and standing 5' 8", with black hair and a red streak with red eyes. When she uses her semblance, her eyes glow red, and remain glowing until she stops using her semblance. She wears a black tank top with a red leather jacket with her emblem printed on the collar. She wears a red knee length skirt with black stocking and black heeled shoes and multiple necklaces. Ultra gave her a pair of red fingerless gloves that allow her to physically expel crimson telekinetic energy in a much more precise ways, such as single shot, a shield wall or a type of electricity. When she was locked with Peter in Reginald's facility, she wore a set of a grey shirt and joggers with white socks. Personality Willow is a kind hearted woman who cares deeply for those close to her, more specifically her brother, Peter. She takes the role of older sister very seriously and keeps him safe, even though he doesn't necessarily need it. As a fellow Inhuman, she holds a good deal of respect to David Xiao Long because she is aware of what he's gone through, and the pain of becoming an Inhuman. Whilst at Beacon, she was easily able to befriend Ruby Rose and her team under orders of Ultra Mega, and later showed reluctance and regret when she had to kidnap Weiss and attack Ruby, who tried to stop her. This shows that Willow can gain trust easily, but if forced to break it, will do it if absolutely necessary. She is very close to Ultra, initially more through repaying a dept when he saved her and her brother, and slightly fear. When Ultra got a humanoid body, and personality vastly changed, she fell for him over time and the two fell in love just after the Fall of Vale. Even though he gave her and Peter the opportunity to go their own way, they decided to stay with Ultra, showing how much they care for each other, even if it's only after a short time. Before the Story Willow and her brother, Peter, were made orphans when their parents died when they were both very young. Willow raised her brother for many years until they were approached by a scientist who promised them incredible powers. His promise was kept, but kept the two Inhumans locked away while their powers began to manifest. For weeks, they were locked in the cell, fed by the staff to keep alive, while constantly trying to escape. The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 2: Almost One of a Kind * Prologue * Change of Plans * The Immortal Boy * A True Nightmare * Three's a Crowd * Evolution * Resolution * The Vytal Tournament * Team UCER vs Team HAUS * Rest in Pieces * The Good, The Bad, The Unknown * Everybody Lies * Epilogue Killed Victims * Multiple Grimm Relationships Family * Peter Cahil Anderson - Brother * Ultra Mega - Boyfriend * Sonny - Pet Dog Allies * Epsilon Xiao Long - Unwilling Enemy turned Ally and 'teammate' Enemies * Reginald Gordon - 'Creator' and blackmailed subordinate Trivia * Willow's character is based of Scarlet Witch from ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, more specifically the appearance and powers, but lacked the Sokovian accent.